Hold Me Close To Your Heart
by Bloody Paper Doll
Summary: Higurashi Kagome is abussed by her father. She can't stand Inu Yasha since he makes her life a living hell. what happens when Inu Yasha sees Kagome getting beat up by her father. What's his reaction, what does he do. InuKag COMPLETE
1. Hello I'm Higurashi Kagome

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inu Yasha, well, yet. A/N the whole story will be in Kagome's point of veiw.  
  
Life is hell, many people discover this in their teen years. Not me, I discovered this when I was 5. From all the pain I've endured over the past 10 years it would be painful for you just to hear about it. It's hard to trust, and painful to love, not that I would ever love mind you. You're probably wondering who I am. Hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you.  
  
~~ Kagome's POV~~  
  
'Another day of hell' I think as I walked home. Another jerk ruining my day. Who is this jerk you ask? Well let me tell you. He has long black hair, violet eyes, and makes me sick. His name is Hanyou Inu Yasha. Gods, that name makes me wanna gag.  
  
As if my life couldn't get even more difficult. First off theres the tiny detail of, my father beats me. Why does he do this? Well, my mother and and unborn brother were killed when our house burnt down. I was five. My father toke up drinking and started beating me.  
  
I have one friend, Sango. I can't help but smile when I think of her, and I rarely smile, she's the only one who's ever seen me smile acually. She's been my only friend, and I hers. We've known eachother ever since we could walk. She's the only person I trust, the only person I let in my head. She's more then a friend, hell she's more then a sister could be. It's as if she's apart of me, like she is me.  
  
Well, since you want to know more about Inu Yasha I quess I'll tell you. He is the biggest ass on the face of the planet. I swear his life is to insult me. It's always something about my money, my housing, my clothes, my lack of friends. Give it a rest freak. I can't stand to hear his name, much less his face.  
  
Can you believe someone acually said that us two would make a cute couple. Me. Him. No way in hell. I swear I'm scared for life. I should of ripped that persons throat out for just thinking that. The nerve.  
  
He's rich, I'm not. He's popular, I'm so not. I'm independent, he depends on his daddy's money. I have goals, his are to get laid. Not tht he easily couldn't since most of the girls at that damned school fall over him. Disgraceful.  
  
I walk up the old stairs to my apartment where my dad is probably passed out on the couch. Same old same old. I open the door that's unlocked like usual, he doesn't even have enough sence to lock the door. Oh look, there's my dad passed out on the counch, now how did I know that. That's a toughy. I walk into my room and lock the door behind me. I'm not as stupid as him. I fall on my mattresse which has no frame, just a lonely mattresse on the floor. I put on my headphones and turn on my discman. Atleast I have my music, and what's left of my sanity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N~ so wut cha think. review k people and i will b very happy and give u a cookie. peace people 


	2. The Two Faced Man

Have you ever met anyne who seemed like they had two personalities, two faces even? What if I told you I knew someone like that, exept instead of personality it was bodies. Now you think I'm crazy right. Well, I guess you'll see, now won't you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here I am walking to school at 6:30 in the morning. Strangly enough, I like school. Not many people do and normally if someone likes school their concidered a geek. I guess their father doesn't beat them.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
I turn around to who ever called my name and see Sango running up so I stop and wait for her. When she caught up she bent down and toke deep breathes, obvisouly winded.  
  
"Hey Kag." She finally says. "Why are you wearing a jacket it's 85 degrees out."  
  
I pull down a sleeve so she can see my bruised shoulder.  
  
"Oh Kag. Not again." Sango says sadly looking at the blue and black bruises."  
  
I nod. "Afraid so." I cover my shoulder back up as I see a group of kids walking up. "Come on, lets go before we're late."  
  
Sango and I walk to school silent, neither much wanting to talk. She's the only one who knows about my father beating me and she's sworn to secretcy. I know she cares about me and wants to tell someone but she knows if she does I might end up being killed.  
  
When we finally arive, we discover we're a bit early, bout 30 minutes. We must walk fast to get there this early. We head up to the roof where we always go at lunch or when we're early. We sit agaist the brick wall, still silent.  
  
"You know." Sango was the lucky one to break the silence. "You don't have to put up with him. Come live with me, you'll be safe."  
  
I smile weakly at her. "Thanks, but you know I can't do that. Don't worry, I'm 17, I'll be able to leave soon."  
  
Sango sighed. "I guess your right but I hate it, you don't deserve it."  
  
"I know. No one does."  
  
Suddeleny the door opens and Sango and I turn our attention to it. I'll give you one chance to guess who it is. If you chose Inu Yasha you hit the button, get the kid a prize. Inu Yasha and his lecherous friend Miroku were the ones to walk through the door. Oh lucky me.  
  
"Well, I didn't know we'd be up here with two beautiful ladies." Miroku smiled at us and walked over to Sago and sat down next to her.  
  
Bad move.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Sango jumped up after having a hand on a certain part of her body. "Hentai, how many times do I have to tell you don't touch me?"  
  
"Well, you've told me not to touch you, let's see, counting today, 639,238 times since the beginning of the school year."  
  
"You count?" I ask raising a brow.  
  
"Yep." He said proudly. Okay people, who counts that kind of stuff, besides Miroku that is.  
  
"You are a sick sick man Houshi, very sick." Sango says kicking him in the head.  
  
Lets leave that there and get on to what happens to me after she kicks him, shall we. We shall.  
  
Inu Yasha walked over and sat down next to me. To make things even worse, he put his arm around my shoulders. One word, so many meanings. Ewwwwwwww.  
  
I slap his arm off me. "How many times have I told you not to touch me?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't count like the lecher." Inu Yasha smirked. Curse him and his stupid smirk.  
  
"When someone tells you not to touch them, you don't touch them. Understand or do I have to hurt you?"  
  
Inu Yasha put on a fake hurt face and put his hand over his heart. "Kag-chan, that hurts."  
  
I smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Oh, you know you love me, you can't deny it." He smirked again. Does he ever not smirk?  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I can deny it cause I don't love you, I hate you, get that through your thick skull."  
  
There was a red flash and there sat a different Inu Yasha with long silver hair, golden eyes, fangs, long claws. and two white triangle dog ears on top of his head.  
  
I forgot to tell you one important thing. Inu Yasha is dog Hanyou. How I forgot I don't know but he puts on the human look so people don't think he's a freak, even though he is, and I'm not calling him that because of his demon blood.  
  
"Now do you hate me." He aked twitching his ears. Not the ears, their so cute, unlike him of course. Those ears are my weakness but I can't give in.  
  
I turn my head. If I don't look at them then I won't pet them. "Always will hate you and don't think the ears will change my mind."  
  
"But their so soft and fluffy and you know you love them and who their on." Inu Yasha said rubbing an ear against my cheek. They are soft and fluffy but must not give in.  
  
"Stop it." I back hand him and hit him right in the face.  
  
He pulled back and rubbed his nose. "Wench, what was that for."  
  
"Harassment." I say turning around to face him. I can barely hold in from laughing at the look on his face, but I keep my cool.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you harassment wench." Uh Oh. He won't hurt me but that doesn't mean he won't.  
  
RING. RING.  
  
Oh, thank the gods, saved by the bell. I jump up and grab Sango's wrist, who is slapping Miroku like crazy, and run towards the door. I see a red flash that means Inu Yasha turned back to human form. I rip the door open and drag Sango down the stairs to the hall.  
  
"Kagome." She whined. "Let me goooooo, pweez."  
  
"No, your to slow." I say not even looking at her. Must find locker and quick. Okay, so your wondering, I thought you said he insults you. Well, he does when everyone else is around but when it's just me and him or with Miroku and Sango he acts like that. I guess the nickname I gave him fits him perfectly. The Two Faced Man. Only I know the name though, and my cat Buyo of course,but that was by accident. I finally find my locker and let Sango go.  
  
"I'm free." She cheers.  
  
"Not for long." I mutter as I see Miroku and Inu Yasha walk up. Gods, can't I ever get away from them? Who did I anger up there?  
  
While Sango is doing a little victory dance of freedom Miroku walks up behind her and, well, I'll let you use your imagination.  
  
BAM  
  
Sango hits him with one of my books, leaving a bump on his head. Meanwhile Inu Yasha leans against the locker next to mine. The insults start in 5...4...3...2...1 begin.  
  
"Where'd you get that jacket Higurashi, a dumster?" Actually it was my mothers but I'm not gonna tell him that.  
  
"Aren't you late for a flee bath?" I retorted.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Poor girl."  
  
"Spoiled brat."  
  
"Retard."  
  
"Mutt."  
  
"Slut."  
  
Bad mistake.  
  
SLAP  
  
I lowered my hand and looked at my work. There on his cheek was a red imorint of my hand. He just gaped at me.  
  
"Fucking bitch, how dare you hit me." He growled.  
  
"How dare you call me a slut." I said angrily but kept my voice low.  
  
"I was only speaking the truth." He smirked. Bye bye smirk.  
  
SLAP  
  
This time instead of admiring my work and turn on my heel and walk away. I grabbed Sango, who once again is beating up Miroku, and drag her to class.  
  
"No, not again." She groaned.  
  
We get to homeroom and I practically throw her in her seat. Sango rubs her sore arm and looks at me.  
  
"What's up with you." She asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha." I almost growl.  
  
"Oh, not again." She sighs.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku walk into the room and walk to their seats. I see Inu Yasha still has the imprint onhis face which is now blood red since I slapped him twice. Good. Inu Yasha sits down right behind me. Oh yeah, I forgot he sat there. He leans over to whisper in my ear.  
  
"You really shouldn't of done that."  
  
"Go cry about it." I respond in a low voice.  
  
"I'll do something better than that." He whispers and sits back in his seat. I can tell he's smirking. Oh how I'd love to rip it off. If only dreams came true.  
  
"Go ahead, I'd like to see you try." I say in a challenging voice. I can tell he's back next to my ear.  
  
"You sure about that." I don't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes." He says. Suddenly I freeze and don't even breathe. His lips graze my neck and he sits back down. Wh what just happened. Did, did he just. My thoughts are cut short as the bell rings and the teacher walks in.  
  
Later on at lunch Sango and I are sitting against the wall on the roof. Sango grabs my arm and I wince from the pain the bruises make.  
  
"What?" I asked in pain.  
  
Sango let's go after she remembers the bruises. "Sorry, but we got company." I look and see two familar guys walking towards us. What did I ever do to diserve this? As soon as they reach us Sango and Miroku go at it again leaving a certain someone to sit next to me.  
  
"What?" I ask angrily.  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled. "Aren't you in a bad mood."  
  
"The one that you caused."  
  
"Whatever." He says and turns into Hanyou form. Strange conicidence his last name is Hanyou and he is one.  
  
"How bout you go away." I suggest.  
  
"How bout no. Any ways I gotta talk to you bout something."  
  
"I don't wanna hear it." I say and stand up. He quickly grabbed my arm and I yelped from the pain. Inu Yasha jumped up.  
  
"What, did I hurt you." He asks worried. Why would he be worried?  
  
"Um, I just got clawed a little nothing serious." I say pulling frm his grip. Inu Yasha gives me a questioning look and lets go.  
  
"I didn't claw you though."  
  
"Well, aparently you did."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"No." I jump back. He can't see, he can't know.  
  
"Why not, you hiding something?" He asked suspecisouly.  
  
"No." I yell in his face. "I mean no, what would I have to hide." I say lowering my voice.  
  
"Okay then, sorry bout clawing you." Wait did he just apolojize. I'm confused, I've never heard him say sorry to anyone, and I've known him since I was 6. Never has he said those words. Whats going on here.  
  
"Um, I gotta go." I say and run toards the door and down the stairs. I run into the girls bathroom and pull my jacket off. I wince at the sight. My right arm has about 3 large bruises and a couple smaller ones. Fortuently my left arm is bruise free. Let's just hope it stays that way. The bruises should be disappearing by tomorrow. My body heals quickly since it's probably so use to the abusing. I put my jacket back on and go back up to the roof. When I get there Sango is alone and sitting against the wall. I sit next to her.  
  
"He almost found out." I told her.  
  
"I know, I saw." She responds.  
  
"Where'd they go?"  
  
"They left, something bout detention."  
  
"Thats good." I sighed.  
  
"Stay at my house tonite." Sango practically tells me.  
  
"I guess, I'll have to ask my dad before he gets drunk though."  
  
"No prob." Sango smiles and pulls her cell phone from her bag and hands it to me.   
  
I take it and dial my dad's cell number. I wait and after 4 rings he answers.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Daddy, can I stay at Sango's tonite, we have to study for a test Monday and since it's weekend can I."  
  
"Sure sweety." He says and hangs up. The thing is he's really nice until he gets drunk and mad, but other than that he's pretty nice and let's me do whatever.  
  
"Yeah, I'm stayin with you." I say and hand back her cell.  
  
Sango's smile gets a little larger. "Good, I don't want you getting hit anymore and when you're with me nothing can happen to you. And we don't have a test on Monday."  
  
"I know but it was reinforcment so I had a reason to stay at your house."  
  
"Whatever, it worked, good enough for me."  
  
After our final classes I met up with Sango and we walked to her house. She lives in a pretty good part of town, very quite, unlike my neighborhood where there are gangs, drugs, and violence. It's nice to get away from all of that. I envy Sango. She has a nice father and sweet brother. Like me her mother died when she was young.   
  
After 30 minutes of walking we arrive at her house. I love her place so much, I wish I lived here instead of that run down apartment. We go inside and her younger brother, Kohaku, is playing a video game. We take off our shoes and go up into her room.  
  
"My bed." Sango says and flops down on her bed and hugs her pillow. "I missed you."  
  
I laughed. "I don't think it's going to respond."  
  
"I don't care, it's so soft."  
  
"You're crazy you know that."  
  
:Yes I do and coming from you I take it as a compliment."  
  
"You would take that as a compliment from anyone."  
  
"Not everyone, not Miroku, I'd hurt him very badly."  
  
"Like you don't do that already."  
  
Sango laughed. "He deserves it."  
  
"He does." I agree. I fell something fluffy rub against my leg and look down to see Kirara, Sango's cat. I pick her up and pet her.  
  
"Hey Kirara, how's it goin."  
  
"Meow."  
  
I put her back on the floor and fall down next to Sango who's still huggung her pillow like it was her lifeline.  
  
"Sango, let go of the pillow." I tell her.  
  
"Never." She says and hugs it tighter.  
  
"You scare me sometimes."  
  
"Good."  
  
The phone on her desk rang and she answered it. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
Their was silence for a little while until Sango screamed, "Hentai" and slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
"Let me guess." I say.  
  
"Miroku." We both say in unison.  
  
"So what did he want?" I ask.  
  
"The usual." She says. "To go on a date with me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I will never ever ever go out with him."  
  
"We know that but he sure doesn't"  
  
"Oh, he will when I hurt him." Sango laughed.  
  
"You hurt him everyday and he still doesn't get it."  
  
"Such a stupid boy he is."  
  
"Maybe you should go on one date with him." I suggest.  
  
Sango jumped up. "What, no way, never. How could you even say that?"  
  
I put my hands up in deffence. "Just a suggestion."  
  
"A very bad one, I will never date him."  
  
"Fine, fine, just don't hurt me."  
  
"Why don't you go out with Inu Yasha huh." Cheap shot, Sango, so very cheap.  
  
"Cause he's a jerk." I tell her.  
  
"A jerk who loves you."  
  
"Wha, what." I stuttered. "No way, shut up."  
  
"I only speak the truth."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I know I'm right."  
  
I throw a pillow at her. "Shut up."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"You better."  
  
"Maybe I should call Inu Yasha and ask him on a date with you."  
  
"Then maybe I'll call Miroku and tell him that your madly in love with him."  
  
Sango gasped. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I would." I said evilly.  
  
"Fine, you win." Sango pouted.  
  
I toke off my jacket and threw it on her chair.  
  
"He almost found out about the bruises. I would've been in deep if he found out about it. I got lucky this time."  
  
"I don't know why you just don't call the cops, they would get you out of there."  
  
"And go to a foster home, I don't think so. I'm 17 and almost out of high school, I'll live until I graduate then I'll leave. I can't leave now I'm still to young."  
  
"I don't think they'd put you in foster care since you are nearly 18 but you still should call them, just promise me you'll think about it."  
  
I sighed and she begged a little more. "Fine, I'll think about it. It doesn't mean I will it just means I'll think about it. He only hurts me when he's drunk but when he's not he doesn't hit me or anything."  
  
"Your dad should really get therapy."  
  
"Well he won't so I there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Well, come on, lets go start dinner. I'm starving."  
  
I laughed at Sango. When wasen't she hunger. "K, lets go then." I followed her out of the room and into the kitchen. It's nice to get away from my life, expecially when my life is abusive and lonely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K another chapter. review okay people. later 


	3. I Refuse To Cry

Disclaimer~ I hate this and you damn diclaimer. One day I will kill you. Anyways, I don't/never will own Inu Yasha. Damn you reality, damn you!!!  
  
A/N Sorry about the wait, writers block.  
  
Hiei~ You're just lazy  
  
Sakura~ Hiei, this isn't Yu Yu Hakusho, this is Inu Yasha, why in hells are you here.  
  
Hiei~ hn, maybe I just want to bother you. Anyways you owe me sweet snow and don't tell the readers you have writers block, you lazy kitsune.  
  
Sakura~ Fine, you'll get your sweet snow, and I do have writers block and try to cure it with sleeping.  
  
Hiei~ Whatever, just admit you're lazy.  
  
Sakura~ Why couldn't Kurama come instead?  
  
Hiei~ Because I enjoy torturing you, and he's at that school thing, wait why aren't you at school?  
  
Sakura~ Number 1, it's 5 in the morning over here, thats 6 in the evening over there, i think, and number 2, it's summer, and everyone should be home by now so leave me alone.  
  
Hiei~ How about I bother you to no end, and insult your horrible spelling skills.  
  
Sakura~ I'm telling Kurama on you, and you don't know how to spell either, you stupid fire apperatice.  
  
Hiei~ what did you just say bitch.  
  
Sakura~ damn, just had to insult Hiei, I'm dead. Just read the damn story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometimes the pain is unbearable, emotionaly and physically. If I beg for it to end it only becomes worse. There is no escape, no matter how hard I try. There will never be an escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Papa, I'm home." I announce as I walk through the door and drop my large yellow bag on the floor. Something doesn't feel right, what's wrong?  
  
"Kag, where the fuck have you been?" My father asks as he stands up from the couch where he was lying, he's drunk, which means.  
  
Oh no.  
  
I gulp. "I stayed at Sango's, remember Daddy, you said it was fine."  
  
  
  
"I said not a thing." He yells and throws the sake bottle at the wall and it shatters glass over the floor. He stumbles towards me and grabs my arm tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again." Please don't hurt me, I've done nothing wrong.  
  
"Like hell it won't." His grip on my arm tightens and he slams me against the wall. I wince in pain and that makes him laugh.  
  
  
  
You Bastard  
  
You Sick Bastard  
  
"I'm sorry, please, please." It's so hard to keep the tears from coming, but I won't cry, not infront of him. I won't give this bastard the pleasure in seeing me cry.  
  
"Please what?" His hand closes over my throat and I close my eyes tightly.  
  
What happened to the caring man who always hugged me when I was little, the man who promised not to let anyone hurt me, I think that includes youself. How can someone change so quickly?  
  
"No." I say, barely a whisper.  
  
He laughs again. "Wrong answer." He picks me up by the neck. Oh Gods, it hurts so bad. My hands try to pry his off but I can't, I'm not strong enough. Now the tears are flowing freely down my face.  
  
No.  
  
No crying.  
  
I hear him laugh once more as he flings my body easily across the room and I land, stomach first, onto the table, smashing it from my body wieght and the force of his throw. The glass vase that once rested peacefully on the table is now smashed under me, the shards of glass cutting my skin. Something warm runs down my face.  
  
Blood.  
  
My forehead is cut open and I can tell that the shard of glass that cut my forehead is still in the cut.  
  
"Clean this damn mess that you made up." He commands and I hear him walk away. A door opens and closes and I know he is in his room. He's probably minutes away from passing out.  
  
I push myself up from the broken table and glass and make my way towards my bathroom. My head, my arms, my leags, hell, my body, it feels as if I've been split in two, maybe three. Oh hell, I feel like I've been chopped up into bite size pieces.  
  
I stumble into the bathroom and examine myself in the mirror. A bruise is forming around my neck and a large gash is cut into my forehead. No surprises there. I spot the glass in my gash and slowly pull it out.  
  
It hurts like a bitch.  
  
When it is finally out my blood covers it and I drop it in the waste basket. I quickly pull out the shards of glass from my arms, legs, and stomach. I have cuts all over from the glass that hates me so. I rinse them with water and then clean them with peroxide. If they didn't already hurt enough, now there stinging my skin to no end. It's hard to bite back the tears from the stinging pain, but I manage.  
  
After I the stinging stops I go back out to the broken table and vase. I pick up the shards and in the procese pock myself a couple of times. I throw them away and drag the peices of the table outside to the dumster.  
  
I'll have to buy a new table tomorrow. Oh goodie.  
  
When I finish disposing of the table and gathering all of the glass I can find I head towards my room.  
  
I wish this pain would go away and leave me alone.  
  
But of course, that is out of the question.  
  
I silently open my door and walk in. I close it, if possible, even quieter. I walk to my bed and fall onto my back, in attempt not to cause anymore harm to my stomach with it's many cuts.   
  
I wince in pain.  
  
Apperantly flopping onto my bed wasen't the brightest idea.  
  
Who cares.  
  
I sure don't.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
I crawl up to my pillow and lay my head down on it.   
  
Maybe sleep will ease the pain. It's worth a try, even though I already know it won't. I need to convince myself though, tell myself the pain will leave and everything will be okay.  
  
Feh. Nothing will ever be okay. Okay has flown out the window and far away from me.  
  
I hug my pillow and close my eyes, letting sleep take over take my sences.  
  
'Everything will be okay.' I tell myself. 'One day I'll be dead.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N sorry it's soooo short but like I told you I have writers block and it's also 5:40 in the morning and I haven't gone to sleep. What can I say I'm nocternal. Sorry about the horrible spelling but the program I use to type has no spell check, so be brave and ignore my terrible spelling. Review, reviews may kill my writers block. *hint* *hint* *nudge* *nudge*  
  
Hiei~ you really are pitiful  
  
Sakura~ kyaaaaa, I thought I lost you  
  
Hiei~ well you didn't bitch  
  
Sakura~ damn, well I'm out, need sleep, oh and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, that means I no own Hiei or Kurama. *sigh* I really do wish I owned Kurama.  
  
Hiei~ well you don't and you never will  
  
Sakura~ oh we'll see bout that  
  
Hiei~ good luck, just don't try to own me  
  
Sakura~ naw, I think I'll let your crazy rabid fangirls take care of you *walks off towards bed*  
  
Hiei~ *wide freaked out eyes* what!!! *follows Sakura* oh hell no, you keep them away from me or I'll kill you  
  
Sakura~ now to get Hiei to shut up about evil fangirls, his plans to murder me if I sick them on him, and to go to sleep. sleep first then ways to save myself from his wrath. review people. laterz sakura 


	4. Stay At Home

A/N~ Finally, I'm updating. My evil writers block is dead, I stabbed it with a plastic spork hahaha. I finally got rid of Hiei for now also. *looks out window to see Hiei being attacted by rabid Hiei fangirls* *shakes head sadly* I kinda feel bad for doing that, I don't much like to call on those evil fangirls but he was trying to kill me so I had no choice. I'm really gonna die after this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, reality sucks don't it. I don't own Hiei either, damn my poorness. I do own my computer Aura though so nah.  
  
Caution: MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER SUCKS, GET OVER IT.  
  
-  
  
The pain is so horrible, I can barely move. This is what you've done to me, are you proud of yourself now. You have succeeded in damaging my body and soul. What more do you want, a reward?  
  
-  
  
7:45  
  
  
  
I slowly open my eyes and turn my head towards the clock. 7:46. Great, I'm going to be late. I try to get up but my body protests and I fall back onto the matress. Once again, not the smartest thing. I yelp from the pain in my back, so many bruises. I guess I'll stay here and miss school, no biggie. I close my eyes for some extra rest.  
  
10:23  
  
I get up slowly and carefully, I don't want to fll now do I. My body is so stiff and sore, thanks alot father. I don't even want to know what my body looks like. I slowly walk out of my room and go into the living room with one thing in mind.  
  
T.V.  
  
Which means.  
  
Soaps.  
  
Okay, I'm not all for soaps but, hey, it's the only thing on and I like to laugh at the people. They're just so stupid.  
  
Oh, Hideo, how could you sleep with my evil twin sister?  
  
Yoko, I'm so sorry I thought it was you. You're the one I love.  
  
You gotta laugh at the morons who write this crap.   
  
I sit down on the couch and grab the remote. I press the power button and quess what's the first thing to show up. Come on, you know you wanna guess. Soaps. Wow, how unpredictabal.  
  
12:57  
  
"Ring, ring."  
  
Stupid, evil phone.  
  
I grab the cordless that is sitting on the coffee table next to the remote.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Kagome." It's Sango. "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Um, sick." Good one Higurashi, how original.  
  
"You don't sound so sick, you sound fine to me."  
  
"No I don't, uh, cough cough." I mentally slap myself, your suppose to really cough not just say cough. Stupid, stupid me.  
  
"Kag, stop playin, why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Nothing gets through you does it Sango."  
  
"Nope, nottin."  
  
"Fine, I just didn't wnt to come to school today, everyone deserves a day off right."  
  
"Yeah, your right." I hear a bell sound off. "Gotta go, class. Love ya babe."  
  
"Right back at ya." I press the off button and put the phone back down.   
  
It wasen't a complete lie, I did need a vacation. Anyways if I did tell Sango I'm bruised and sore she'd come over here and I can't have her skip class, she's done it to many times for my sake. She really is a good friend.  
  
Now back to the evil soaps.  
  
4:14  
  
How sad, all of the soaps are over and now that's left are after school programs, all re-runs. I turn the t.v. off and head to my room. I still have some homework left so might as well finish that.  
  
6:58  
  
I slam close my math book. Finally, I'm done. It only toke, what, two, three hours. I lied when I said have some, more like way to much. Who ever invented school should be tortured. Wait, who ever invented school would be dead. Serves them right. It's almost 7 o'clock acd dads still nt home. He's probably at the bar. I'll have to go to bed before he comes but until then I'll just read. I really am that bored.  
  
I pick up the book that we're assigned to read and open to where I stopped. It won't hurt to read ahead now ill it.  
  
9:12  
  
Okay, that was uh, stupid.  
  
I close the book which is now finished and shove it into my overloaded pack.  
  
Interesting, that book was not interesting. Well, what do you expect from a war book?  
  
I hear the front door slam close. Looks like he's back.  
  
I quickly go to my bed and get under the sheets. If I'm not doing anything maybe he won't hit me. I hear him walk down the hallway and stop, probablt infront of my door.  
  
Silence.  
  
I silently pray to the gods that he doesn't come in.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief, he's gone. "Arigato." I whisper to whatever god saved me. Now that I know he won't hurt me I can rest peacefully, well as peacefully as one can with bruises and cuts all over their body.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ another chapter. I fell so special, I finally got this chapter done. I gotta tell you readers something.  
  
My cousin is coming up for a week so no updating for that week. She'll be here Saturday so I'll try to post another chapter later on. I'll also try to post while she's here but I ain't promising notin.  
  
Hiei~ you fucking bitch, your dead *pulls out katana*  
  
Sakura~ oh fuck, I'm screwed, how did he get away from the fangirls. Gotta run. Laterz Sakura *runs for life* 


	5. Returning

A/N~ I'm back, my cuz is now gone so I can finally update, and in peace to. *looks at Hiei who has been tied up by Kurama and is gagged* Haha, I feel very smart for calling Kurama to help me with Hiei. He won't leave me alone, he gets extreme pleasure from my annoyance but I won. Inu Yasha will not find out about Kagome being abussed until later in the story, way later. I don't want him finding out next chapter and then the story will be over in 7 chapters. He may find out around chapter 13. It'll will be in the double digits though. Just so you all know. Well, onto the story. Oh and I do not own Inu Yasha or Kurama and Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. My life is so horrible *cries*   
  
Caution: MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER SUCKS, DEAL WITH IT.  
  
-  
  
I really wish my life was different. How I dream to have two loving, caring, parents and a little brother or sister who looks up to me. But I always wake up and have to face reality.  
  
-  
  
I have missed the last 3 days of school. I coundn't possibly face everyone with these bruises and cuts. Fortuently they have healed quickly and are almost gone, you can barely see them. I told Sango that I had the flu and she asked me if my father had been hitting me again. I told her no and that it really was the flu. Good thing I'm a great actress or she might not of believed me. I don't think she really believes me but she doesn't quetion me about it. I'll have to go back to school soon, probably tomorrow. Or maybe I'll miss tomorrow also then I'll have the weekend to become completly healed. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
-   
  
The next day  
  
-  
  
"Beep. Beep. Beep."  
  
I grab the alarm clock and throw it against the wall. It gives off a pitiful buzzing noise before it goes completly silent.  
  
Kagome-1 Alarm Clock-0  
  
I lay in bed for a moment, deciding to go to school or not. I shrug and decide to go. I probably have tons of homework and I can work on it during the weekend. Oh joy, I'm jumping in joy. Wait, rephrase that, laying down in joy.  
  
I stand up and get dressed. I really wish we could wear our own clothes but, noooooooo, we have to wear uniforms. Good thing they have long sleeves because some of the bruises and cuts aren't completly heal. As for my legs, they're just fine, no trace of damage.  
  
I quickly brush my hair and teeth and grab my big yellow bag thats sitting on the counter. Someone knocks on the door and I answer it to see Sango standing there.  
  
"Kagome you are going to school today, I don't care what you say. Come on." She tells me. I don't think she realizes I'm in my uniform all ready to go.  
  
"Um Sango."  
  
"Don't Sango me your going."  
  
"I know that, I was about to leave."  
  
Sango looks at me and discovers my uniform and my bag over my shoulder. She blushes in embarresment. "Oh, so I woke up really really early and walked down here to drag you to school and you already planned on going? So why did I come down here?"  
  
"To pick me up." I say and step outside and close the door behind me. "Let's go."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
We hurried down the stairs and out the door to the side walk. There were a few other kids heading to school but we paid no attention. Sango explained everything that happened over the period I was gone and I caught her up on her favorite soap that I know am obsessed with. Those things are addicting I tell you.  
  
We talked about teachers and classes but soon found those topics boring and, like all girls, talked about boys.  
  
"So." I said. How to approach the topic without being murdered by your best friend. "What do you think of Miroku."  
  
Sango got a dangerous look in her eyes. "Oh, the sick, perverted freak who can't keep his damn hands to himself? That Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah, that Miroku."  
  
"I think he's a the sick, perverted freak who can't keep his damn hands to himself and who I would love to injure for fun. You don't realize how much I hate that hetai."  
  
"Oh, I have an idea."  
  
She looked at my dangerously. "You have no idea."  
  
Now shes scaring me. "Okay, I know nothing, I'm just some person who likes to look at butterflies and say look at all the pretty colors while watching t.v. I know nothing."  
  
"Good girl. And Kagome."  
  
"Yes." I don't like where this is going.  
  
"Speak his name again and I will hurt you. Got it."  
  
"Uh, sure." Why is she so mad? What happened? "What did he do?"  
  
Sango clenched her fists and grinded her teeth.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"You wanna know what he did?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"You really want to know."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"The little perverted freak grabbed my breasts."  
  
"But he always grabs your butt and breats."  
  
"Yes, but this time his hand went down my shirt and in my bra."  
  
I gaped at her. Is she serious? I know Miroku does grab her, but on the outside of her clothes. I wonder if he's still alive?  
  
  
  
I didn't dare say anything in fear that Sango would kill me. When we arrived at school my went inside and to the stairway and to the roof. We sat against the wall and waited for class to start. Of course before class could start we had to be visited by a certain someone, or should I say someones.  
  
"Sango dear, how are you this fine morning." Miroku's voice came from the doorway.  
  
Sango grew red with anger and snapped her head towards him. "What?" She growled. If I was Miroku I would of ran for dear life, but we all know Miroku.  
  
"I just wanted to see your beautiful face and body of course. It makes my day to see you."  
  
"It'll make my day when I strange the life out of you."  
  
Miroku put on a hurt look and put his hand over his heart. "Now Sango, you can't really mean that."  
  
"Don't under estimate me Miroku. Do you want me to show you?"  
  
"I know you don't mean that. Though you act tough on the outside, you are a girl who wants attention on the inside, my attention."  
  
Sango jumped up and grabbedthe collar of his shirt. "You want to see what I can do." She threw him to the ground and started to kick him.  
  
I sighed and turned my attention to the sky. At least Inu Yasha isn't here.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Higurashi?"  
  
I spoke to soon.  
  
"Enjoying being a jerk?" I retort.  
  
Inu Yasha sits down next to me. "Oh, good comeback, best one I ever heard."  
  
"How bout you leave me alone for once?"  
  
"But Kag-chan, what fun would that be?"  
  
"Plenty of fun for me and don't call me Kag-chan, I might just have to hurt you."  
  
"You hurt me? That's really funny. I would love to see that." Inu Yasha laughs.  
  
"Okay." I grab my bag and before he knows what happens, I hit him in the face with my heavy, full of books, bag. I pull it back and he looks surprise but soon regains control.  
  
"You little bitch." He yells.  
  
"Oh, did little Inu Yasha get hurt? Do you need a kleenex?"  
  
"I'm gonna."  
  
"Your gonna what? Insult me, make fun of me? Go ahead, I don't care, I've had worse." I stand up and walk off. I grab Sango and drag her down the staris into the hallway where everyone is now getting their books from their lockers and talking to friends.  
  
"Kag, why'd you do that." Sango whined. "I was about to kill him. I was so close."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know all about it."  
  
  
  
We walk into homeroom and sit down. Wait, Inu Yasha sits behind me. Who hates me up there? What did I ever do to you.  
  
Seconds before the bell rings the two evilest men in the world walk in and sit behind us.  
  
"It's a shame your such a bitch Kag-chan." Inu Yasha tells me as the teacher talks.  
  
"And it's a shame your such an idiot, really, how do you do it?"  
  
"Now, now, we both know you don't mean that."  
  
"You're a bigger idiot then I thought. Congradulations."  
  
  
  
"You hurt me with your words. I take them to heart."  
  
  
  
"Do you even have a heart or is it a black hole?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Oh, how original."  
  
Inu Yasha leans forward and puts his mouth next to my ear. "Haven't we been in this position before?"  
  
I gulp. I remember that day very well. "Don'tyou mean, haven't you?"  
  
"Don't act like you didn't like it, I know you did."  
  
"Then you don't know me very well."  
  
"Maybe I should get to know you better."  
  
  
  
I said nothing and he leaned back into his seat.  
  
Lets just hope he doesn't get to know me better.  
  
-  
  
A/N  
  
Sakura~ Yay, another chapter.  
  
Hiei~ *spits out gag* I'm going to kill you  
  
Sakura~ no you won't *puts gag back in Hiei's mouth* you can't hurt me with Kuram protecting me so, ha. *thinks* wait you are going to protect me, right Kurama.  
  
Kurama~ yes, I'll protect you from Hiei  
  
Sakura~ yay *huggles Kurama* I'm protected by my favorite bishie  
  
Kurama~ *gasp* can't breath  
  
Sakura~ oops *lets go of Kurama* sowy  
  
Kurama~ *gasps* air  
  
Sakura~ well, review people and make me happy  
  
Hiei~ *has spit out gag again and is chewing threw the vine that ties him up*  
  
Sakura~ eep, he's chewing his way to freedom. Now we gotta tie him up again. Laterz people *runs off to look for chains* 


	6. Study In Fear

A/N~ sup people, I'm acually updating, it's a friggin miriacle. Before I get on to the fic I would like to respond to a flame.  
  
From Growler:WHAT A FUCKEN COPIED PLOT OF HOME IS WHERE THE HURT IS! HOW DARE YOU STEAL HER IDEA! Abusive father, annoying inuyasha... Just cuz YOU CANT WRITE doesnt mean you go around stealing an a thousand reviewed STORY! oh and dont bother reporting me... im not a writer.  
  
First of all, there are probably hundreds of stories that involve Kagome being abussed by a parent. I've read quite a few of those types of stories. I admit, my story isn't that original but who cares, not me.   
  
Second of all, why would I report you for speaking your mind. I'm not one of those girls who will have a hissy fit everytime someone insults their writing and goes crying about it. Even if you were an author I could care less and wouldn't even think about reporting you.  
  
Oh, and I'm curious, do you send flames to all Kagome-abussed fics saying that they copied from another author?  
  
I also decided to contact Rogue Pryde about my story and asked her if I copied hers. She said it was fine and that there were enough differences in our stories.  
  
*sighs* Hey, I think I handled that very well. Off-line if someone said I couldn't write and that I go around stealing other people's stories, I'd probably get pissed and punch them a couple times. I said I don't throw fits, I never said I don't throw punches. The reason why I would do that isn't because someone would say I couldn't write, no I could care less about that. It's saying I copied something which really pisses me off. Maybe I should take my friends advice and get anger managment. *thinks. Nah.  
  
-  
  
Did he just say what I think he said? He wants to get to know me better? That's not good. Oh, what am I thinking? He'll forget what he said by lunchtime.  
  
~Lucktime~ (don't you just love how time fly's when the authoress is to lazy to write bout the classes)  
  
Sango and I walked to the back of the school to the garden area. Neither of us wanted to see Miroku or Inu Yasha, for obvious reasons. If they wereto look for us they would go up to the roof since that's were we always spend our lunch hour, but not today, and probaly not tommorrow.  
  
"Do you think they'll find us down here?" Sango asked opening her bag of chips.  
  
"You sound as if were running from the cops." I laugh.  
  
"No, their worse then the cops, cops aren't as annoying or perverted as them."  
  
"True, but they can't arrest us and lock us up."  
  
"I'd rather be in jail then with Miroku."  
  
"That's harsh."  
  
"The truth ain't always beautiful."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"So whats the real reason you were gone?"  
  
Oh no, how could she of known. Wait, she doesn't, she just think she does.  
  
"I was sick, did you forget so soon Sango?"  
  
"That's not the reason."  
  
"Yeah it is, don't worry bout it Sango."  
  
"Let me see your arm." Sango demanded.  
  
I sighed but lifted my sleeve up. "See, nothing, happy now."  
  
She grabbed my arm and examined it. After about 3 minutes of this she let my arm go. "Fine, I believe you."  
  
I rubbed my arm. "Now my arms numb thanks to you."  
  
"No problem, I live to help you out."  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
Sango laughed and ate her chips. "I hope you have a good time doing your homework all weekend." She said the all with feeling and extended it.  
  
I like school, just not work.  
  
"Oh, I will because your helping me."  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"Since you live to help me out, you can help me out with my homework."  
  
  
  
Sango sighed. "Fine, but you owe me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
~Saturday~ (leave me and my laziness alone)  
  
  
  
It is 12:30 and Sango still isn't here. I am going to hurt her very badly. She was suppose to be here at 11:00 but is she here? Nooooooo. So impatient.  
  
'Knock. Knock.' (wow, sound afficts)  
  
I jump up from the couch and run to the door but stop when I take 4 steps. Why am I running? I walk the remander of the way and open the door.  
  
  
  
Sango smiled. "Hey."  
  
"What toke you?" I ask.  
  
"Sorry, I had to run some errands."  
  
I shrug, at least she has a good excuse. "Come on, I don't get anything."  
  
Sango stepped in and we go and sit on the couch.  
  
6 hours later and 3 study breaks later all of my homework is finished. (So friggin fast) I really need to stop missing so much school.  
  
"I'm I suppose to be here?" Sango asks.  
  
"No, but oh well, who cares." I tell her.  
  
"What if your father comes home and sees me. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Besides, I gotta get going."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sango and I stand up and walk to the door. As Sango goes to grab the door knob it's starts to turn. We took wide eyed at eachother and before I can say anything she dives under the new table. I run to the couch and jump over the back of it and sit down.  
  
  
  
I hear the door open and close behind me. I looked around and my father is clearly intoxicated.  
  
"Kagome." He yells.  
  
Oh no, please don't hit me infront of my friend.  
  
"Kagome." He yells again before he stumbles forward and falls face first to the ground. I walk over to him and kneel down beside him. He's passed out. I sigh a relief.  
  
"Sango, it's okay, you can come out."  
  
Sango crawls from under the table. "Is he?"  
  
"He's out, I don't know for how long but for now he is. You should go."  
  
Sango nods and walks over to the door and opens it. "Your coming with me Kagome." She tells me.  
  
I shake my head. "I'll be fine."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. Besides if I leave he'll get mad and beat me. He's out now so I'm safe. Just go, I'll call you later,k."  
  
"Okay." Sango agreed and walked out to the hall. "Bye." She said then closed the door.  
  
I looked at the door for a littl while, hopping that she would come back and drag me away but I knew that she didn't want me getting hurt because of her. I sighed and grabbed my fathers feet and dragged him to his room.  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
Sango leaned against the wall in the hallway and pounded the back of her head against it. "I'll get you out of here Kag, I promise." She said aloud to herslf before she puched herself off of the wall and left.  
  
-  
  
Sakura~ Another chapter done, yay. For those of you wh think that I have locked Hiei up, don't worry I haven't. Number 1, Cahadras would never let me lock him up. He usaully comes and bothers me but he can leave whenever he wants.  
  
Hiei~ *chained to chair* yeah right, then why am I chained up  
  
Kurama~ perhaps it has to do with you trying to kill her  
  
Hiei~ hn  
  
Sakura~ okay, thats an exeption, when he stops tryin to kill me I'll let him go. Review people. Oh, and I'm sorry if you think these chapters are short, that's how I do most of my fics. Laterz. 


	7. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT!!! I will be taking a short break from writing this story. I have a good reason for it. I found out that a boy I knew had recently shot and killed himself. He is the second suicide victim I know. Suicide and abbuse come dangerously close together in my book and so it is hard to write without being reminded of the two boys and my best friend who I am still mourning over deaths. I would appreciate if you could be patient until I can think clearly. I tried to write this chapter and came close to crying over me deceased friend and writing this I am struggling to keep the tears back. If you could be patient with me, I will forever be grateful.  
  
For everyone who wants to know when Inu finds out about Kagome being abbused. I think it will be around chapter 13 or so. Thank you duck-monkey for the suggestion but I already know how Inu will find out but still thank you. I have it written in one of my notebooks. There will be InuxKag fluff soon also. Maybe when I start again.   
  
Thank you 


	8. Crossing The Line

A/N~ hey everyone. Thank you all for understanding. I found out yesterday that his death was accidental but I was told it was suicide. I'm not sure which one it is, but I'm going to believe it was an accidental shooting. I have been writing like crazy since I heard of his death so I decided to give this story a try.  
  
-  
  
Sometimes people don't know when to stop. You say don't and they do. You say no and they say yes. But sometimes, they can go over the line and that's when you snap.  
  
-  
  
On Monday I walked to school alone. Sango had called me earlier and told me she was sick and wasen't going to go to school. I'm going to miss her but then she won't be bugging me about what happened Saturday.  
  
  
  
I quickly run to my first class and slid through the door just as the bell rings. I sigh a relief and sit down in my desk.   
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku are already here, surpise suprise.  
  
I sit down and take out my book. Maybe for once he won't bother me. Like I'm ever right.  
  
As the teacher talks I wait for him to start whispering in my ear, but he never does. I wait until the end of class, but he still doesn't. I guess todays my lucky day.  
  
~Lunch~ (like I've said before, to lazy to write about other classes)  
  
I go up to the roof for some quiet. The halls and cafeteria are to noisy for my liking. I sit against a wall and look up at the sky. Clouds are lucky, if they don't like something they just fly away. (I've been reading to much 'the stars are lucky' so I decided I wanted clouds) I hug my knees tightly. I wish Sango was here, I'm really lonely.  
  
"So lonely, so very lonely." I say aloud in a singsong voice and bob my head from side to side.  
  
"Not only lonely but looks like crazy too."  
  
I look and see Inu Yasha in hanyou form. The ears, so cute, so fuzzy, so, wait what am I saying, shut up Kagome.  
  
"What do you want?" I growl.  
  
"Just to get to know you." He responds and takes a seat next to me.  
  
"Maybe I don't want you to get to know me."  
  
"But it's not really you choice now is it. You can't control what I do."  
  
"Good thing for you, I'd probably make you jump off a cliff."  
  
"That hurts Kag-chan. You really don't feel like that."  
  
"You wouldn't know how I think."  
  
"Thats why I want to get to know you. So I know how you think."  
  
That sent shivers through me. Someone wanting to know how I think is creepy.  
  
I glare at him. "How bout you learn how to think on your own before you try finding out how I think."  
  
"Looks like you could get to know me too."  
  
"I don't need to get to know you, I need to get rid of you."  
  
"There you go off hurting my feelings, and all I wanna do is learn about you."  
  
"Don't bother, you won't get far."  
  
"Really." He says and then starts rubbing his ear against my cheek. Damn him.  
  
"Really." I grb his ear and yank it, getting a satisfied yelp from him. My job is complete.  
  
He pulls his ear out of my grip and rubs it. "What was that fo wench?"  
  
"So we're back to name calling are we?"  
  
He glares at me but then smirks. "You can pull my ears all you want but I'm still going to learn about you." He leans over to whisper in my ear. "Even if I have to follow you home and watch your every move."  
  
My eyes widened and I jumped up. "Lay off." I yelled. "Just leave me alone. I don't need you trying to get to know me. I don't want you to and you don't want to know about me."  
  
He stands up infront of me. "Why? Why don't I want to know about you?"  
  
Before thinking I yell. "Because I have a horrible home life and you don't want to get in it." I realize what I just said and cover my mouth.  
  
He looks at me confused. "What kind of home life?"  
  
I shake my head and back away.  
  
"Kagome? What kind of home life?"  
  
I turn and run to the door and pull it open and run down the stairs. I can hear him running down after me. Why is he coming after me?  
  
"Kagome, get your ass back here." He yells but I keep going.  
  
I run into the hall and it's empty. Great, lucky me. I look for a hiding place and then I seethe gorls bathroom. I make a quick dask and open the door. When I'm in I slam it close. I look for the lock but it's not there. Great, some jerk ripped it off. I look under all of the stalls and no ones here. Lets just hope Inu Yasha won't stoop so low to come into the girls bathroom.  
  
The door opens and in walks Inu Yasha. Why must I be wrong about everything?  
  
"What kind of home life do you have?" He asks and walks towards me.  
  
I open one of the stall but he slam it closed. "Tell me."  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"Tell me." He says again.  
  
Once again I shake my head.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I hate you." I say.  
  
"That's not it. I can smell your lie."  
  
"Maybe you should mind your own business for once."  
  
"Maybe I should." He said and stepped toward me. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.  
  
My eyes widened in shock. Was, is he, hugging me?  
  
"You may not wanna tell me right now but if you ever do, I'll listen." He let me go and left.  
  
I looked at the door for a moment before I feel to my knees and sighed.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Inu Yasha poked his head in. "Why do you get a couch in your bathroom?"  
  
I looked at him and noticed he still had silver hair and goggy ears. "Uh, Inu Yasha, the ears."  
  
He looked at me confused and then touched his head. "Oh yeah." There was a red flash and he turned back to his human form. "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Why do you get a couch in your bathroom?"  
  
I shook my head and sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ so how was it. I had to try to work on this story. I guess I deal with death by writing. I put some fluff in it so are you people happy now. You people and your fluff. Review. 


	9. AN: You Chose And The Question Answered ...

Ok, this isn't a chapter or an excuse or anything like that. This is a poll. Fluffy will be in the story so all you Fluffy fans out there now know. The problem is I don't know whether or not to have Rin as his girlfriend or have Kagura as his wife and Rin as their daughter. I'm stuck deciding that and so I'm asking you lovely reviewers.  
  
Also, I do not have Microsoft Word on my computer, or do I have spell check on the program I use, so if you can deal with my spelling mistakes I will be grateful I think I'll try and get Mircrosoft Word on my computer sonner or later, hopfully sooner.  
  
Finnaly, alot of you have been curious about the couch in the girls bathroom, and many of you wished you had one in yours. Unfortuently, my school does not have a couch in the girls bathroom, damn those cheap bastards, but I have been in a bathroom where there was a couch in it, and it was quite comfty. ;) Anyways, many are wondering why there is a couch in there, it mostly because women have fun things called cramps and it help to lie down, or so that's why I think they have them in there and it is a pretty good guess. I don't think you want me going over cramps now do you, girls, you know what I'm talking about. Guys, you don't wanna know. 


	10. Save Me

A/N~ I'm back from my first camping trip. -_- It was fun, but, 3 days and no shower makes me one hell of a bitchy kitsune. I sent this to my new Betta Reader before I left and never got it back and me being the impatient girl I am said "Forget the spelling mistakes." and now I'm posting it. I really need to become more patient. *shakes head* Nah.  
  
How can someone you dislike, no, hate so much, make you feel so. Whats the word? Good. Special. Loved. I never realized it before but sometimes the person you hate so much is the person who'll save you in the end.  
  
-  
  
I walked home in deep thought. He said he was there for me. Why would Inu Yasha say that? What was going through that tiny brain of his when he followed me to the bathroom and said those things? I wanted to tell him for some reason, I really did, but of course I couldn't. What's wrong with me, I must be sick.  
  
I unlocked the front door and stepped inside my apartment. I tossed my yellow bag to the side and jumped over the back of the couch. Grabbing the phone I called Sango to see how she was feeling.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." Sango answered. She sounded horrible.  
  
"If you feel as bad as you sound then I really don't want to see what you look like." I told her.  
  
"Thanks for the concern. I've been puking all day."  
  
"Thanks for the info."  
  
"No prob..." I heard her throwing up in the backround. "I gotta go." She said quickly and hung up.  
  
I looked at the phone strangly for a moment then turned it of and put it on the coffee table and grabbed the remote. Some anime will help out at the end of a hard and confusing day. Instead the first thing on the t.v. was a special of abused children. I shrugged. Why not.  
  
"Thousands of children are abused everyday." The host says. "They grow up thinking that they have to be abused and it is their fault they are being hurt by the person."  
  
I snort. 'I know that it's not my fault. I guess it's because of Sango reassuring me all of these years that I'm not the one to blame.'  
  
"They will tell others that their injury's are because of their own clumsiness in fear they will be hurt even worse if they tell the truth."  
  
'Done that many times before.'  
  
"Most grow up to abuse others because they have been brought up around it and they think that it's the right thing to do."  
  
"I would never hit my child, even if I am being hit now. I will never do that to my child, they won't go through what I went through." I whisper to myself.  
  
The host went on rambling and they showed a few pictures of kids and what happened to them. They had an interview with a 18 year-old girl. I watched intenly until the end. There they told you tips on how to react if you are a victim of abuse.  
  
"Hmm." I said aloud to no one in particular. "Maybe I should try those sometime."  
  
-  
  
8:30  
  
I heard the door creaked open behind me. I turned around to see my father stumbling in with his hand behind his back.  
  
"Kagome." He slurred. He was defintly wasted.  
  
"Yeah." I said a little unsurly.  
  
"Come here."  
  
I stood up slowly and walked over to him. "Yeah."  
  
Suddenly the hand behind his back was infront of him and before I could react my right arm was cut. In his hand was a 7 inch knife.   
  
I grabbed my bleeding arm but it was to long for my hand to cover.The cut looked about 9 inches long and maybe an inch deep.  
  
He swung the knife at me again and cut me across the stomach. I gasped and bent over but jumped back before he could stab me in the back.  
  
I pushed him to the side and ran out the door. I heard him yelling and cursing my name as I ran down the stairs and soon heard his footsteps close behind me.  
  
  
  
My uniform was quickly drentched in the crimson red liquid.  
  
I ran out into the lobby and to my surprise there was no one there. Not even the manager. Oh great. Tonights the night they decide to take a break off. I pushed passed the doors and ran outside. Once again, no one.  
  
"Get your fucking ass back here." My father yelled.  
  
'Right away.' I thought and quickend my pace. I saw an alley way and decided it would be easy for me to escape if I went through it.  
  
I looked behind me while I turned into the alley way.  
  
Bad mistake.  
  
I looked forward and then stopped perfectly still as I saw what was infront of me.  
  
A chain fence.  
  
Wait. A chain fence. I'll just climb it. I've done it before.  
  
I run up to it and jump as high as I can and grab onto it. I scream it pain as I remember the gash in my arm and stomach. I almost grabbed my right arm but I keep holding on and try to ignore the pain but the burning in my stomach is not making it any easier.   
  
I start climbing slowly and I'm nearly to the top. My left hand grabs the bar at the top and I slowly pull myself up.  
  
Someone grabs my leg and pulls hard. My left arm is yanked away from the bar leaving my right hand holding on. I scream as I feel the gash open and the blood drips to the ground. I feel a stabbing pain in my leg and realize that now it has been stabbed along with my arm and stomach.  
  
My hand slips and I fall to my back to the concreite. I look up to see nothing but range on my father's face. He raises the knife above his head and then brings it down quickly.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly and wait for the final blow but it never comes. I hear a grunt and the sound of trash cans being crashed into. Someone warm then picks me up.  
  
"Kagome." A soft voice comes. It's a male and it sounds familliar.  
  
I open my eyes slowly to meet beautiful golden ones. I blink a couple of times as my mind tries to comprehend the man.  
  
  
  
The loss of blood is making me dizzy and tired. I slowly close my eyes and whisper.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
-  
  
A/N now this is when you review. Get it. Got it. Good. 


	11. Girl Talk

A/N~ Sup people. Here's another chapter. Sorry for the wait, I had to write it first then send it to my Betta Reader and both of us have other things to do other then this, like school, blah.  
  
Special Thanks to my Betta Reader Alexis.  
  
It's really strange. You judge people before you even get to know   
  
them, and   
  
you think 'They are nothing like me, their totally different.' But,   
  
when you get to know them you find out that they're more like you then you ever thought.  
  
-  
  
~Author's POV~ (betcha didn't see that comin now did you)  
  
  
  
"Poor girl, I wonder who long this has been going on for?"  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to meet brown ones. She blinked a   
  
couple of times at the woman infront of her. She had shoulder length black hair and was very pretty. When she noticed Kagome was awake she smiled warmly.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake." She stood up and left the room.  
  
"Morning sunshine." A bored voice came from the corner of the room.  
  
  
  
Kagome whipped her head to the side in suprise to see Inu Yasha, in   
  
hanyou form, sitting cross leg on the floor. "What are you doing   
  
here?" She   
  
asked.  
  
"Well, this is my house, I do have a right."  
  
Kagome blushed with embarrasment. "Yeah, I guess you do."  
  
  
  
There was a long akward silence (don't you just love those) before   
  
Inu Yasha spoke up.  
  
"You almost died, you know that." He said looking down at his lap.  
  
Kagome gulped. "I did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh." Kagome whispered.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and stood up. He walked over to the door, opened it,   
  
and stood outside.  
  
  
  
"Wait." Kagome said. Inu Yasha looked at her with his hand on the   
  
handle ready to close it. Kagome stood up and walked over to him. She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you for saving me." She then leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
Inu Yasha stood there shocked and blinked at her a couple of times.  
  
  
  
Kagome giggled. She gently pushed him back a little and closed the   
  
door. She looked at herself in the full sized mirror hanging from the door. She saw a bandage wrapped arounbd her arm. She now wore a pair of large flannel pajama pants and a loose tank top. She lifted the tank top to see that her stomach and chest were also wrapped up. She let it drop down and then rolled up her pajama leg. Her lag was also bandaged. She rolled it back down and made her way to the bed and lied down. She closed her eyes and then heard voices from outside.  
  
  
  
"I don't see why we have to take care of this girl." It was males   
  
voice that Kagome had never heard before. "Why doesn't she go with some   
  
other family member?"  
  
She heard Inu Yasha growl. "Sango told me she has no other family."  
  
"That's to bad for her now isn't it."  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru." It was the womans voice, and she sounded angry now.   
  
"Kagome was attacked by her father and nearly died now you want to throw her out on her own."  
  
"It's not my problem."  
  
"You fucking bastard." Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru." Rin said in a low but dangerous voice.   
  
"Both of you stop it now. Inu Yasha, your brother is not a bastard. And   
  
Sesshy, Kagome will stay here. Do you both understand?"  
  
"Yes." The two said in unison.  
  
  
  
"Good, now I'm going to go treat her wounds and you two are going   
  
to get along and behave. Understand."  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"I swear, sometimes I am more of your mother then your girlfriend   
  
Fluffy."  
  
Inu Yasha snickered. "Fluffy."  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru to you half-breed."  
  
"Don't call me that Fluffy."  
  
  
  
"Enough." Rin yelled. "I told you two to behave and you're arguing.   
  
Do not make me mad."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Yes, Rin dear."  
  
"Good."  
  
The door opened and Rin stepped inside with a tray of food. She   
  
closed the door behind her and gave Kagome a warm smile. "Excuse those two. You know brothers, always at each others' throats. It seems to be more often then usual though, they normally stay out of each others' way. Must be from recent events."  
  
Kagome's face fell. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Oh no dear, I didn't mean it that way. I truely didn't. You're   
  
welcome here and we're glad to have you. It's just not everyday Inu Yasha saves a girl from a father. That's all."  
  
Kagome stayed silent.  
  
  
  
Rin placed the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. She went   
  
over to a chair where a frst aid box sat and brought it back to the bed. She started to take Kagome's bandages off.  
  
  
  
"Uh, not to be rude but shouldn't I go to the hospital to get   
  
treated?" Kagome asked unsurly.  
  
  
  
Rin gave her a reassuring smile. "No need. I'm a doctor and I have   
  
permission to treat you here. Besides, do you really want to be stuck   
  
in a stuffy hospital?"  
  
  
  
Kagome blinked in suprise. "You're a doctor? But, you look so   
  
young."  
  
  
  
Rin giggled. "I graduated High School when I was 15 and got into   
  
college at 16. I'm 24 now and have been a doctor for a couple of months."  
  
"Wow. You must be really smart."  
  
Rin shrugged. "I guess so. It really paid off though. I hated   
  
school, and I'm glad I got out at such a young age."  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled as Rin put new bandages on her arm. "Are you dating   
  
Inu Yasha's brother?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, we've been dating for about 4 years now. We met in college.   
  
At first, he seems really cold, but Sesshoumaru really is a sweet guy,   
  
you just have to break through the barrier. Do you know him?"  
  
  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, but I've heard of him before. I think   
  
he's a very successful business man."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I swear, if I didn't drag him home every night, he'd stay in   
  
his office forever."  
  
"He would."  
  
  
  
"Well, he use to. I always had to go down there and drag him home,   
  
but now he comes home on his own. He's like a puppy, you gotta train them. Well, in a way he is a puppy, he is inu youkai after all."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Wouldn't he be hanyou since Inu Yasha is."  
  
  
  
"No, they have different mothers. Inu Yasha's mother was human,   
  
Sesshoumaru's was youkai and their father was youkai."  
  
  
  
"Oh, where are they."  
  
  
  
"All of them died along time ago."  
  
"Oh, I shouldn't of asked that."  
  
  
  
Rin closed the first aid box. "Don't worry, it was along time ago.   
  
These things happen."  
  
  
  
"I know. My mother and brother died along time ago."  
  
  
  
"You've been through a lot Kagome. You are strong for a girl your   
  
age. You should be proud of yourself. I think you and Inu Yasha could be good friends, you've been through a lot of the same things. You two can really relate to each other. You know, he's not really such a jerk when you get to know him. Just get to know him." Rin gave her one last smile before leaving the room.  
  
Kagome snuggled under the covers and looked at the tray of food. "The food can wait." She said aloud to no one in particular." She closed her eyes and thought. 'Maybe I should give him more of a chance before I push him away. Then again, I think I've already started giving him a chance.' She then drfted of into a dreamless sleep. 


	12. Let Me Go

A/N~ Sorry for the wait people. It toke me a few days to write it and for Alexis to check it but now it's here. I feel so, so, tired, yeah, that's it, tired. I had 4 tests in school today, oh joy. I probably failed them all too cause I was so damn tired. School is evil. But now everything is okay, now that I'm sitting infront of my computer listening to Jack Off Jill (at the moment the songs Angels Fuck And Devils Kiss just in case your wondering). It's the weekend, yay. That makes me happy, but after every weekend comes the weekday which means more Hell, I mean school. No, I like the name Hell much better.  
  
-  
  
It's nice to have your friends love you, but at times it's not so good. For example, when they're smothering you to death.  
  
-  
  
"Kagome."  
  
I bolted up from my deep sleep. I looked around confused at my surroundings. Suddenly the door slammed open and in ran a tear stained Sango, and before I knew what was going on I was being choked to death by her hug.  
  
"Kagome." She sobbed. "Thank the Gods you are okay. I was so worried when I heard what happened."  
  
"Can't breathe." I gasped.  
  
Sango pulled away for a moment with her hands on my shoulders and waited for me to catch my breath before she started hugging the life out of me again. I tried desperetly to push her away, but when Sango has her mind set it will never change. I was pulled forward as I saw Miroku trying to pull Sango off of me with no luck.  
  
Imagine this. Sango's arms wrapped around my neck like I'm her lifeline. Mirkou's arms wrapped around her stomach trying to pull her off with her feet off the ground and her crying like crazy.  
  
Sounds fun, doesn't it?  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed her arms from around my neck and pried them off. When he did that, Miroku pulled hard. So, both Miroku and Sango flew across the room. When they hit the floor Sango was on top of Miroku and their faces centimeters apart.  
  
"My dear Sango." Miroku smiled pervetedly. "I never knew you could be so."  
  
"Hetai." Sango screamed. She jumped up and kicked him in the side.  
  
Mirkou let out a slight groan and then sat up. "Why is love so painful?"  
  
"Why aren't you on the ground in pain?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you see." Miroku said wisely. "After all the years of being abused by the lovely Sango, I have gotten used to the pain. Now it's just like a small sting."  
  
Sango cracked her knuckles. "I'll show you small sting."  
  
"This is what I get for loving the girl of my dreams." Mirkou said sadly.  
  
"That's what you get for loving every girl." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Not true." Miroku defended. "I do not love any other girl than Sango. I do find many other girls interesting, but no one can replace my dear Sango for she owns my heart."  
  
I looked at Sango and saw a slight blush graze her cheeks. "Oh, how kawaii, Sango's blushing." I teased.  
  
Sango lunged at me and then started to strangle me. "I... Was...Not... Blushing." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ha." Miroku said proudly. "I told you she loved me."  
  
Sango then lunged at Mirkou and started choking him.  
  
"They've gotten worse since you were attacked." Inu Yasha whispered in my ear. "It's like Sango has permanent PMS, and she's taking it out on Miroku."  
  
"She's always like that." I corrected.  
  
"True."  
  
After 10 minutes of Sango trying to strangle Miroku, and Miroku apologizing every time he could catch his breath, everyone calmed down. Sango sat on my bed, Miroku sat in a chair, and Inu Yasha sat on the floor in the corner.  
  
"You can't go back." Sango told me. "He nearly..." I heard Sango's voice break and her swallowing a sob back.  
  
"I know." I said.  
  
"You have to tell the cops, so he can't hurt you again." Mirkou said.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. "For once, I agree with the leach."  
  
"I know." I said again.  
  
Sango looked at me sadly. "Promise me you will tell."  
  
"Hai, I will."  
  
-  
  
A few hours later, Sango and Miroku left, leaving Inu Yasha and me alone.  
  
Inu Yasha just sat and looked out the window while I sat on the bed. Of course it would not be complete without that oh so special ackward silence that we all have grown to know and love.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha said quietly.  
  
I looked up at him. "Yeah."  
  
"Do you still hate me?"  
  
I blinked in surprise a couple of times. "Why would I hate you?"  
  
"You did before."  
  
"I never hated you."  
  
"So you didn't."  
  
"When did I ever say I hated you?"  
  
"Would you like me to go by date or where you said it to me?"  
  
I laughed nervously. "I never really meant it."  
  
"Sure you didn't."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."  
  
"Your saying I hate you when you have always hated me." Ha, I switched his little game around.  
  
"I never hated you."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." I mocked.  
  
"If I hated you so much, then why did I tell you my most deepest secret?"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
He grabbed one of his dog ears. "Hmm, I don't know. If I really did hate you then why would I tell, no, show you what I really am. I don't think it was because I hated you."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at his lap and muttered. "...'cause I like you."  
  
(I bet all you readers are just so happy that he said that, aren't you all, and in your minds there's a big red sign saying fluff ahead. Well, you're all wrong, naw, I'm playing, of course that sign is right)  
  
Right then and there I felt like the biggest jerk on the face of the planet. All this time I have yelled, argued, and fought with him because he was such a jerk to me, but the reason he was like that was because he liked me. Looks like the tables really weren't switched.  
  
"You, you, like me." I stuttered.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. He then stood up and walked up to me. He grabbed my chin, leaned over, and kissed my lips gently. My eyes widened in surprise but slowly closed as my arms sneaked around his neck and pulled him closer. When he pulled away I smiled shyly at him. He gave me a quick kiss and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Get ready." He told me.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
He gave me a reassuring smile. "To throw that bastard in jail." He then walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
I smiled and then got ready.  
  
-  
  
As Inu Yasha and I sat in the waiting room I looked around. A small boy sat with his mother and he looked sadly depressed.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
I looked up to see the secretary calling me, but not taking her eyes from the papers infront of her. Inu Yasha gave me a reasurring smile and nodded.   
  
  
  
I stood up and walked over to the desk.  
  
"I would like to report child abuse." I told her.  
  
She looked up at me seriously. "You do understand that child abuse is a serious offence and that there are many definitions of abuse and just because one of your friends show up to school with a bruise doesn't mean they are being abused."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Please tell me this person's name and why you suspect they are being abused."  
  
"I don't suspect they are being abused, I know they are."  
  
The secretary raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And that person is me."  
  
-  
  
A/N~ Well, there you go. Now since I wrote another chapter you know what you gotta do. REVIEW!!! It's a trade off you see, you review and I write more chapters. Doesn't that sound fun. Just make me a happy Kitsune damn it and review. 


	13. House Call

A/N~ hey people *gets death glares* damn, I knew I shouldn't of made a scene. Come on people, it's only been a week. *more death glares* fine fine fine, I'm sorry, you happy now. I do have homework *looks at books on bed* which I really do hate. I have 7 pages in pre-algerbra, 4 in science, 2 in Social Studies and a huge packet for English. If you tell me thats not alot of work then I will strangle you. Did I mention I have to read a chapter book. Why does life hate me, WHY?!  
  
THANKS!!! Damn, 630 reviews, I say that's pretty damn good, how bout 700 reviews, now that would be greater. I think I'm pushing it but hey, I have my dreams.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortuently I do not own Inu Yasha, hells, I don't even own the books on my bed, there the schools. I do however own Aura, my computer. She is my baby and no one else can have her cause then I would die without her and then that would mean no more updates.  
  
-  
  
The secretary looked up at me and what I saw on her face shocked me. It was pure disgust.  
  
"Listen little girl." She said annoyed. "I don't have time for your little pranks. Just because your parents pissed you off doesn't mean that you should go tell everyone their beating you just to get them back."  
  
  
  
I stared, mouth open wide in surprise, at her. What is wrong with this bitch. Isn't she suppose to help me, not insult me.  
  
"I'm not lying." I said loudly, holding back the urge to scream at her.  
  
"Do you have proof. If not get lost."  
  
"Fine, you want proof." I lifted my shirt up to my bra line and started ripping of the bandages. I threw them to the ground. "Is this enough proof for you?"  
  
She looked at the healing cut on my stomach in horror and surprise. "I, I."  
  
"I don't need to here it damn it." I yelled. "Are you just gonna sit there like a fool or are you going to get someone to help me out."  
  
She nodded and quickly walked into the back. I sighed and turned around to see Inu Yasha blinking and I could see a faint blush. I raised an eyebrow then realized I was still holding my shirt up and quickly dropped it and blushed myself.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. "Wow Kagome, never seen you act so, bosy before. It's a first."  
  
"Shut up." I muttered.  
  
  
  
"I'm just speaking the trust. No need to get all touchy bout it."  
  
I grabbed a notepad from the desk and threw it at him but he caught it easily. Damn his reflexes.  
  
"Have you ever thought about taking anger managment before Kag?" He asked. "You could really use it." (anger managment is evil, it only makes you madder. everyone thinks I need it, and their right)  
  
"I am not going to anger managment. Do I look like I have a anger problem?"  
  
  
  
"Denial is such a horrible thing. If you just admit you have a problem then everything will be fine."  
  
I smiled sweetly and walked up to him. "Inu Yasha darling."  
  
Inu Yasha gulped and staepped back into a wall. No escape, to bad for him.  
  
I walked up and stood infront of him, the creepy smile still graced my face. I then started smacking him like crazy. "I. Do. Not. Need. Anger. Managment. Do. You. Understand. Me" I said, a word for each smack he recieved.  
  
"Ow, ow ow. Okay, okay, you don't need anger managment, just stop hitting me."  
  
I smiled and stopped hitting him. I patted him ontop of the head. "That's a good puppy."  
  
"Wench." He muttered.  
  
My eye started twitching and before I could say anything a pudgy man in uniform walked in.  
  
"Are you the girl that came to file abuse?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
  
  
"I am told that you are the abuse victim. Is this true?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Do you have evidence?"  
  
I nodded and lifted up my shirt for him to see the cut. He looked at it for a little while before saying anything.  
  
"Do you have any witnesses?"  
  
"I'm a witness." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Okay, come with me." He turned around and we followed him into the back. He toke us to his office and we sat down. "I'll need both your names."  
  
I sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
-  
  
After about 2 hours of talking he was satisfied.  
  
"From everything that both of you had told me everything points to your father and I have no doubt that he is abusing you. Not many victims come foreward. Your very brave."  
  
I nodded and stayed silent. I didn't really know what to say. Everyone has been telling me that I'm brave but I don't get it. If I was so brave then why didn't I get out sooner, why didn't I tell the police sooner, why did I tell Sango not to tell anyone? I see nothing brave about myself.  
  
"I think I'll go check out your place now." He said standing up.  
  
"Can I go with you?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I don't think that would be such a good idea."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you really want to but I'll have to get another officer to come. We don't want you riding with your father."  
  
I nodded as he called someone on his walkie talkie. As soon as he was finished he lead outside to his squad car and Inu Yasha and I got into the back. As he pulled out another car pulled out and followed behind him. I felt and arm wrap around my shoulders and I smiled at Inu Yasha and put my head on his shoulder. I was really glad that he was with me.  
  
After about 15 minutes of driving we pulled up to my apartment complex. We stepped outof the car and went into the lobby which was pretty crowded.   
  
Oh, so now theres people. When I need them they're never there but when I don't need them then they're everywhere. Thanks alot everyone.  
  
We walked up the stairs to my floor and went to my door.  
  
"Open it." The other police officer said.  
  
I nodded and shakingly reached for the door knob. I don't know why I was so nervous, I had cops with me, so why would I be so nervous. I grabbed it and slowly turned it. When it couldn't turn anymore I pushed it open and the two cops quickly stepped in.  
  
"Looks like we're a little to late." The pudgy officer said.  
  
I moved infront of them and looked at what they were looking at. Now I really wish I didn't do that. My eyes bulged at the sight infront of me.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ Oh yes, I am very evil. Call me an evil bitch and I won't deny it. Sorry if it seemed a little to short but I have alot to do. I just love cliffies, they're just so fun and I love torturing you all. I get some sick pleasure out of it. Don't worry peple, it's not the end just yet, there will be more chapters so don't worry bout it. Now, if you wanna know what happens then you best review.  
  
More Reviews= Quicker Update  
  
Now do the right thing and update. UPDATE NOW!!! 


	14. Don't Let It Get Me

A/N~ Look at all the beatiful reviews, over a hundred for 1 chapter. I love you all so much *gives everyone lots and lots of cookies* The bad thing is that I never got the reviews to my email because ff.net never sent them so I had to check them in the reviews.  
  
Guilty4Life~ So you want to become evil like me, well, it's not a taught thing, it just comes natural but I think you might be able to learn, only if you have enough anger and no patience then you'll do just fine.  
  
In an earlier Author Note I told you about a boy who was shot. I found out what really happened to him. He was with another boy and the other boy had a gun and 'accidently' shot him. It went through his upper arm.DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT OTHER BOY DID?! HE JUMPED ON HIS BIKE AND LEFT HIM!!! HE LEFT HIM TO LITERALLY BLEED TO DEATH!!! He could of been saved, it was only a minor wound, but he wasen't. He bleed to death, there on the ground. Do you know what the cops did, they marked it off as an accident. THIS FUCKING WORLD IS SO FUCKED UP!!! A BOY WAS MURDERED!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MURDERED!!! WHAT DO YOU SICK BASTARDS DO?! RIGHT IT OFF AS AN ACCIDENT!!! IT WAS NOT A FUCKING ACCIDENT!!! IT WAS FUCKING MURDER!!! PLAIN AND SIMPLE, MURDER!!! I'm sorry but I'm so rialed up about this and it pissed me off. I want to find this boy and shot him in the arm and leave him to bleed to death, just like he did. I shouldn't say that but that's how I feel.   
  
Since I'm so pissed this chapter is going to be extra angsty so if you have a weak stomach I would recumend you don't read it. Some of you lovely reviewers guessed right. Good job.  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing, never had, but soon will.  
  
Final Note~ Sorry bout last chapter, I forgot the little sayings at the top. My bad.  
  
WARNING: VERY ANGSTY AND HAS GORE. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. I WARNED YOU.  
  
-  
  
Blood. Crimson blood. All over. I have dreamt, prayed for the sight for so long now. If I wanted it so bad, then why do I feel so strange, so GUILTY? What's wrong with me?  
  
-  
  
Crimson.  
  
Blood.  
  
Death.  
  
I stepped forward towards the bloodied body lying motionless on the floor.   
  
The body of the man called my father.  
  
"Wh. What happened?" I whisper.  
  
"It would be wise for you to leave Higurashi-san." One of the officers say. I'm not sure which one.  
  
"What happened?" I repeat louder.  
  
"Please, if you could."  
  
"What happened?" I yelled.  
  
No response.  
  
"Kagome." I hear Inu Yasha say and he steps next to me. I know he's looking at the body, even though I can't see him fore my eyes are glued on it too.  
  
"How?" I whisper. I feel tears spring into my eyes, burning them into releasing them. I quickly blink them away, I will not cry over this man, this coward.  
  
"Come on." Inu Yasha says to me. "Let's go outside."  
  
I glare at him. "I will not leave!" I yell and see him flinch at my high voice. "I want to know what happened!" The tears return and I fling myself at Inu Yasha and wrapped my arms around his neck as I cry into his chest. I feel his arms wrap around me as he tries to comfort me. I can hear a radio on and I know that they're calling an ambulance. 'What bother.' I think. 'He's already dead. Why not throw him into the dumpster and get it over with. There's no hope for him.' One of the officers tells Inu Yasha something. He picks me up bridal style and starts walking. I'm still buried into his chest so I'm not sure where he's talking me, all I know is that it's away from the scene.  
  
"Kagome." He says but says no more.  
  
The arm that is craddling my legs moves strangly, as if he's grabbing for something. I hear a sqeeking sound and he starts walking again. When he stops he slides down onto the floor and I can tell he's leaning against a wall. He rocks back and forth slowly trying to calm me down, it works a little bit and I look up at him.  
  
"I hate him." I say quietly. "I really do."  
  
"I know." He replies.  
  
"I hate him so much, but why do I feel so bad?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
"No it's not. Don't say that."  
  
My voice rises a little bit. "It is though. I wished he was dead. I prayed everyday that he would die and then he coudn't hurt me anymore. It's my fault. Because I wanted him dead he died. I'm a murderer."  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head. "You are not a murderer. You did nothing wrong. Just because you wanted him dead doesn't mean you were the cause of it."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
Inu Yasha started shaking me. "No it doesn't. Get that through your head. You did nothing wrong. He disearved to die and you know it."  
  
I pushed away from him and stood up. I made a quick dash for the door and swung it open and ran down the hall to the body. The officers were outside, probably waiting for their back-up. I slid to a halt and fell to my knees. I rolled the body over and gasped. His eyes were still open, they were so blank and lifeless.  
  
"Kagome. Don't" I heard Inu Yasha say but ignored him.  
  
I looked at the body and saw a whole in his upper arm sleave. I tore the small hole and it exposed his skin. There in his arm was a hole with blood slowly oozing out.  
  
"Bullet." Inu Yasha whispered so sofly that I barely heard it.  
  
I looked down and saw another hole near his calf and i crawled to his legs. I tore it open like I had done before and a simliar hole was in his calf, blood oozing out like the hole I saw before.  
  
My finger traced the wound and I saw the crimson liquid covering my own hands. His death was on me.  
  
He's going to hurt me.  
  
I can't let him.  
  
"Get it off." I whispered.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha stepped towards me. "Get what off?"  
  
I won't let him hurt me.  
  
I will not feel anymore pain.  
  
Even if he is gone.  
  
He'll try and get me.  
  
"Get it off." I screamed and tried to get the blood off but it stayed on my skin. "No! No! Leave me alone!"  
  
Please leave me alone  
  
Stop hurting me  
  
Your gone  
  
You can't  
  
Stop   
  
Inu Yasha ran over to me and grabbed me around the waist and picked me up as I continued screaming. He ran me to the bathroom and set me on the floor. He turned the handels in the tub and pulled me over to it and stuck my hands under the icy cold water. The blood rinsed of and turned the water red but it was sucked into the drain and soon all that was left was the clearness of the water, no trace of blood. My hands were free of the cursed blood and I was free from it's evil hold.  
  
"Don't let it get me." I begged Inu Yasha.  
  
"I won't." He reassured me.  
  
"Promise me you won't let it get me."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"Promise me. I need to hear you say it."  
  
Inu Yasha hugged me tightly. "I won't let it get you. I promise."  
  
I sighed a relief and fainted in his arms.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ I'm so sorry that was so short but I did update quickly, doesn't that count. Okay, I know it sounds reallt weird at how Kagome was reacting. Let me explain because I based this after me. She was frightened by the blood because she was frightened by her father and when his blood was on her she thought he was going to hurt her with his blood. It's kinda like a vision or daydream. I have had them exept mine were seeing my friend Cameron dying and there really horrible visions. I call it teperary insanity because it's like you go insane for a little bit or for a while but it doesn't last to long. Hope that helped some.  
  
Like I said before, the more reviews I get the quicker I update, can't you tell. I got over a hundred reviews and I updated quickly. Wanna see me update quickly again, then you better review.  
  
REVIEW=HAPPY AUTHORESS=UPDATE=HAPPY READERS  
  
So click the button cause it's loads of fun. 


	15. Forget The Past

A/N~ Hey people, how's it going. I was gonna update sooner but I didn't want to until I got Word on my computer, now that I do I can start. Yes, it does take me a week to install it, I've had so much homework it's crazy. Not as much as last time but still, it's tiring, even if I still haven't started on it, it can wait until 2 in the morning, right. ~*~ will mean flashbacks and all that good stuff.  
  
Disclaimer~ If I owned Inu Yasha do you really think I'd be writing fanfics for Inu Yasha? NO! I'd be not doing them. I was gonna say something else but I forgot it, damn, that looks really pitiful, ne?  
  
Are any of us really alive, or are we just nothing. It's all so complex, so many questions and no answers. ~  
  
I sat on Sango's couch looking at the police officer that stood in front of me. I had moved in with Sango right after the accident. It has been 3 days since my break down. Now I had Sango on one side of me, with her arm around my shoulders giving me friendly comfort, Miroku on the other side, and Inu Yasha leaning against the wall behind the couch.  
  
"Well." The officer said. "We found out what happened to your father." I cringed at the words 'my father.' "He killed himself."  
  
"Why would he shot his arm and his leg?" Sango asked. "That would mean he bled to death. Why would you want to bleed to death?"  
  
The officer nodded. "We believe that he wanted to die in a painful way, that's what we get from the note he left behind."  
  
"A note?' I asked, looking up.  
  
He nodded again and pulled a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and handed it to me. "I think that's all, if you excuse me I have another investigation to get to. A kidnapping, we think the child's father toke him, the mother had custody."  
  
I nodded and he left. When I heard the door close I opened up the note but my eyes were closed. I toke a deep breath and opened them slowly and started reading.  
  
I'm going to die, I know that, but I want to make the process go faster. A lot of people don't want to feel pain when they die, they want to die in their sleep, not knowing what's happening. Now why would they want that when they can feel the glorious pain shooting through their bodies? I will never understand them, nor do I want to. I want to feel the burning sensation course through my veins, to see my blood drip out of me, I want to see if I was ever really alive.  
  
I blinked a couple of times. He killed himself for what? Just some stupid experiment practically. He knew he was alive, somewhere in that head of his, he knew, but then again, something was telling him to prove it, and so he did.  
  
"That's so strange." Sango whispered. She had been reading the note with me silently.  
  
"The man did have problems." Miroku pointed out.  
  
Inu Yasha ripped the paper from my hands and read it before letting out a 'feh.' "What a moron, but I guess he did disserve dying, hells, he didn't even disserve that."  
  
The words just flew past me, I didn't really hear them, all I heard were their voices but the words were too difficult to understand. After a while I just gave up on trying to understand what they were saying. It couldn't have been too important. My mind wondered back to when things weren't bad, when things were actually peaceful.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okaasan, Okaasan, look what I found." A small girl with raven hair and Bluish-Grey eyes said, holding up a rock.  
  
A woman, around her late twenties or early thirties took the rock from the girl's small hands. "What a beautiful rock Kagome. Where did you find it?"  
  
Little Kagome grabbed her mother's larger hand and pulled her along. "Over here." She pulled her to the middle of the green field where a few large boulders sat. She kneeled down and grabbed a few smaller rocks from under the larger rocks.  
  
"Look." Kagome giggled. "They're sparkly."  
  
Her mother smiled gently. "Yes, they are."  
  
"Can we take all the pretty rocks home?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eye.  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yeah, every pretty rock out her."  
  
"I don't think that's possible sweetie, but we can take a couple of them home with us. IS that okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded quickly. "Hai, it's okay."  
  
"Okay, find the prettiest rocks that you can find and then we can take them home and put them on the kitchen's window seal.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "Okay Okaasan." She then ran off to find some rocks that she liked while her mother smiled warmly at the young child.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome. Kagome snap out of it."  
  
I saw a hand waving infront of my face, I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "Gomen." I said quietly. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing important." I said and stood up. "I think I'll go take a nap."  
  
Sango nodded and I left the room heading for the stairs. As my hand touched the railing I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Inu Yasha following me.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.  
  
"Where you thinking about your dad?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, not this time. This time I was thinking about my mom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We stayed silent for a few moments. Him standing and looking at me and me with my hand on the railing ready to go upstairs. I decided that since he didn't say anything else that we were done talking. I toke a step up on the stairs before his hand grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Where you going?" He asked.  
  
"Sleep. You know, humans do need it, I'm not sure if Hanyou's do or not but we do so can you let go now?"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked at me. "What if I don't want to?"  
  
"That's cold. You are a cruel, cruel man. I wanna go to sleep." I whined like a child.  
  
"Say please."  
  
"Please this." I said and smacked the back of his head.  
  
"What was that for wench?" He growled.  
  
"Now now, temper temper."  
  
"Temper this." He said, stealing my comeback. He easily picked me up bridal style and I yelped.  
  
"Hey, let me go." I struggled against him.  
  
"Whatever you say." Then he dropped me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the floor but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that Inu Yasha was still holding me. He had caught me after he dropped me. I glared at him.  
  
"Put me down."  
  
"What if I don't wanna?"  
  
"Then I'll hurt you."  
  
"I'm real scared."  
  
"You would be."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Yes I would but I'd like to know more why we're acting like children?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'm not sure, just felt like the right thing to do. Can you put me down now? Please?"  
  
He set me down. "If you would have only said please in the first place then you could of gotten down faster but nooooo you just had to not say it."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to then."  
  
"So now you do."  
  
"Sure why not. Now I'm going to sleep. Good Night Inu Yasha. Or Good Afternoon, whatever."  
  
"Night or afternoon." He said and kissed me lightly.  
  
I smiled at him before going up stairs and into the guest bedroom which was now mine. I looked at the open duffel bag that lay on my bed. I growled at it for taking my bed and pushed it to the floor, spilling its contents over the rug. I fell onto my back as the sheets flew up around me. I sighed in content and closed my eyes.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed and the sound of flesh on flesh contact was heard. I giggled slightly at the two. They were so entertaining, even better then TV.  
  
'I've been living in the past.' I thought. 'Now is my time to live in the present, to live life day by day, to start over. No longer will I dwell over my horrible past, but now I'll look forward to my future. I guess karma really does work out in the end.' The welcoming feeling of sleep toke over me and at that moment, I was truly happy, just like all those years ago I had been with my mother while I search for rocks to take him.  
  
~  
  
A/N~ Ooooh, how very touchy feely like. The fic is coming to an end, it's been fun but all things must end. It sound like it's over now doesn't it, don't worry, there's still 1 or 2 more chapters left, maybe even 3 or 4 or 500. Well, not that many, 5 more chapters at the most but I doubt, I think it'll be 2 left. I'll try to make them super long but hey, I don't like making promises, to much responsibility. I'm off to do homework *looks at homework on ground* or take a nap *looks at bed* the nap sounds much better.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	16. My Own Fairy Tale

AN~ Well people, this is the last chapter, yes, Hold Me Close To Your Heart is finally finished. It's both great and sad cause I really enjoyed writing this fic and I'm really gonna miss it.  
  
Disclaimer~ Gods, this is my last disclaimer, think happy thoughts, happy thoughts *sobs* I can't do it. I can't say that I don't own Inu Yasha. It's to heart wrenching *cries*  
  
~ I never really believed in fairy tales. I remember when I was just a small child and my mother would read them to me. How I would dream that one-day my prince would come and rescue me. But, come on, this is no fairy tale. Six months.  
  
Pain.  
  
Hurt.  
  
Tears.  
  
I have gone through six months of these things, plus one.  
  
Love.  
  
It has been six months since my 'father's' funeral, and I actually feel free. No one can hold me back now, no one can insult me, and no one can make me cry. No one. Ever.  
  
I pinch the petal of a daisy's in-between my thumb and pointer finger before letting it go and examining the floral in my hands. An assortment of flower that I wouldn't mind taking home with me and putting in a vase but that's not what they're for. A small smile graces my lips as I stare transfixed at the beautiful colors and I bring the bouquet to my face and smell the soft, relaxing scent of them. I sigh deeply before taking them away from my face, to my hip. I look at the violet-eyed boy besides me.  
  
Inu Yasha.  
  
He looks back at me and gives me one of his lopsided grins. "You ready to do this Kag?"  
  
"Now or never." I say to him. I reach for his hand and he squeezes mine gently. We walk through the gates with the sign overhead reading 'Tokyo Cemetery.' I look at the tombstones in the corner of my eye, silently praying for those who have passed away and their family and friends. Inu Yasha soon pulls me from the trail onto the grass where the graves are. We walk pass many of them, taking precaution not to step on them (it's disrespectful) until we stop at one with a name I recognize.  
  
Higurashi Toshio  
  
I kneel down besides it while Inu Yasha stands behind me. I place the flowers upon his grave and give a quick prayer. Just because he was always cruel to me doesn't mean that I should turn into him. Placing my hands into my lap, I open my eyes and look up at the grave as the last few months' memories flood my mind.  
  
I remember the breakdown I had after we found his body, I faced a few more after that one. The nightmares I had, waking up screaming in the middle of the night.  
  
I remember the memorial service held for him. I had started laughing and I couldn't stop. Everyone looked at me as if I was insane and I actually think I was at the time. One of my father's co-workers was up on the stage saying what a great man he was. I just ignored it, they didn't know him the way I did. When he said what a dedicated father he was I just busted out laughing and no matter how hard I tried to stop I would just end up laughing even more. Everyone glared at me but I didn't care, it was so hilarious, my old man must have been a great actor if he had all of those people fooled. What poor, helpless souls, being dragged around like that for Gods' know how long. I ended up having Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku take me out of the church while I still laughed like I was some crack head.  
  
That night I sat on my new bed which was in Sango's guestroom, my new room, and stared at nothing, clutching a pillow protectively, like it was my lifeline. A giggle had escaped my lips and before I knew it I was laughing like I was crazy again. A while later I wasn't laughing, but crying hysterically into the same pillow I had been holding and laughing with moment ago. I cried myself to sleep that night.  
  
When I went to school the next morning I wished that I had just stayed home. Everyone thinks that if someone dies that it is their responsibility to make their friends and family feel better. All day long people would come up and give me their sympathy. I know that they meant well but I couldn't stand it. I would paste on a fake smile and give my thanks. I know that some people do like the attention but I would rather everyone leave me alone but I just couldn't snub them when they were trying to be nice. I don't think I had ever been happier when I finally got home and was left alone, with Sango with me of course.  
  
When they held the funeral, it was raining down hard and I thought about not going but decided it was the right thing to do so I bared my teeth and went. It wasn't the rain, I love the rain and especially love being outside when it rains. It was just the thought of seeing him lowered into the cold ground. I have been to funerals before and I had accepted their fate and dealt with watching them being lowered away but this time was different. I guess I was in some sort of denial over everything. I thought that it was just some sick joke, that my father would jump out of the casket, alive and well, and start to beat me, in front of everyone and no one would do anything about it. They would just stand there and stare at me blankly, as if none of them had any mind of their own, like they were just robots or something.  
  
Watching the casket hit the bottom of the hole and dirt being thrown over it gave me relief and I let go of the breath that I didn't even notice I had been holding until then. That was the moment I realized that he couldn't hurt me anymore, that I had been freed. I had been holding my breath all my life, until that moment.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
I snapped out of my dreamlike state to feel Inu Yasha's hands grasping my shoulders sternly yet gently.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
I stood up and turned to look at him. "I like it better when you're in Hanyou form." I say, tugging at his human ears. "The doggy ears are much cuter."  
  
"When did I start going for the cute look?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Since I said so."  
  
"Oh then I must do it."  
  
"I've trained you well."  
  
"Feh." He wraps his arm around my waist and guides me out of the cemetery. I do the same and wrap my arm around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder.  
  
"If there is anyone who has anyone trained it's me." Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
I look at him with a where-in-hells-did-you-get-that-from look. "How do you figure."  
  
"Just admit it, I got you around my little finger."  
  
"How bout I bite your little finger off?"  
  
"You can try. You know I'm write, I can get you to do whatever I want you to do." He said smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
In one-tenth of a second Inu Yasha is on the sidewalk, with 3 huge bumps on his head while I'm dusting my hands off.  
  
Never, let me repeat, NEVER, has a male won a fight with a female, this is proof of that.  
  
"What was that for wench?" Inu Yasha growled and jumped up, glaring daggers at me.  
  
"What was what for?" I ask innocently.  
  
"You know for."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
He mumbles something under his breath which I can't hear and starts walking. Oh, how very mature.  
  
"Jerk." I yell after him and stick my tongue out.  
  
"Wench." He yells back, not stopping.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"So."  
  
This stops him and he turns around and looks at me. "So you finally admit it huh." He says and starts walking over to me.  
  
"I never denied it." I say matter of factly and cross my arms. He chuckles and wraps his arm around my waist.  
  
"Yeah, but you're my bitch." He whispers in my ear. I scrunch my nose at it.  
  
"Don't say it that way, you make me sound like you're my pimp and I'm your ho."  
  
"Oh but you are."  
  
I looked away from him. "Jerk."  
  
He pulled me closer. "What you gonna do bout it?" He quickly grabbed my chin and kissed me before I could defend myself.  
  
"Jerk." I muttered again when he pulled away. He chuckled and led me down the street.  
  
I looked at the trees that surround the streets and smiled. A Sakura blossom fell in front of me and I caught it easily and examined it. Sakura blossoms are the signs of a new beginning. I guess in a way, this is a new beginning, hopefully it'll turn out happily ever after like in the fairy tales Momma use to read to me when I was young. Maybe my life is a fairy tale, horrible in the beginning but in the end, everything is fine.  
  
I leaned my head on Inu Yasha's shoulder as we walked on and the Sakura blossom fell from my hand, landing on the sidewalk, joining the other fallen blossoms.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
A/N~ Finished, yep, that was the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and even the people who read the story and didn't review. I love you all and without you I couldn't have made the story. Reviews make the world go round and make me get up in the morning. I skipped my math homework to finish so the least you people could do is review and tell me what you thought of the story. My goal is to break 1000 reviews. Please make my goal come to life. If you do I will love you forever, I already love you all forever but oh well.  
  
Come on Review, you know you wanna.  
  
~ 


End file.
